Missed Me
by ArtemisDianaApollo
Summary: By the end of the episode Lightspeed Kid Flash has converted Jinx into a good guy, but then he runs off. The next morning Jinx wakes up and he's still gone! What will she do? where will she go? Find out in Missed Me!


**Okay, so this is my first completed story ever, as well as my first Flinx and my first story published on this site, so i will gladly accept advice and complements, but please, no flames and NO swearing. I am very sorry if they are out of character.  
><strong>

**Oh, and by the way, I do not own Teen Titans. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**This takes place right after Lightspeed, just before KF and Jinx's entry in Titans Together.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>At the end of the last episode:<strong>

_"So, the research lab's having a special on computers," said See-more, "steal one get one free. You in?"_

_ "Nah, you go ahead." said Jinx._

_ "Right, see yah," said the cyclops disappointedly._

_ As he walked away Jinx said, "Good-bye." Walking on she leaned down to pick up a rose in a vase, and watched out of the corner of her eyes as Kid Flash ran on. As soon as he was out of sight she walked into a dark alley, to start her life of hero work._

**An Alley, Jump city.**

Jinx woke up and stretched, then looked around her, seeing a dark alleyway. "Where am I?" she asked. Then yesterday came back to her, meeting Kid Flash, the roses, the flirting, the battles, Madam Rouge, going over to the 'good side' to do hero work, searching all over for Kid Flash and not being able to find him, trying and failing to stop a few robberies on her own, and then going to sleep in the dark alley after finding no where else to stay the night, exhausted from the long day.

She stood and looked up and down her alley. Seeing no one was there she sat down again and debated whether she could really do this hero thing. She'd tried and failed to stop bad guys three times last night and she couldn't find Kid Flash, so she couldn't ask him for help, even if her pride would have allowed it.

She sighed, "One more time. I'll just try one more time. If I fail then and Kid Flash hasn't shown up yet I'll go back to the bad side." she told herself.

Nodding she stood up again and walked off in search of a crime to stop, and hopefully a place to buy breakfast as well.

A few minuets later Jinx walked out of a doughnut shop munching on a doughnut she had actually used her money to buy. A few streets down she heard a commotion. Yelling and the sound of an alarm bell going off. She looked down the street to see a jewelry store that was clearly being robbed. 'Amateurs' thought Jinx as she stuffed the rest of her breakfast in her mouth and raced down the street to the jewel store.

Once there she was relived to find it wasn't the Hive 5, or any supervillans for that matter. She wasn't ready to face them yet. It was just some regular thieves, nothing special. She let loose a wave of bad luck, trying not to ruin all the jewelry, the thieves scattered and ran for the door. She aimed at the nearest one, or rather, above him, and he got knocked to the ground by falling rubble. The problem was, while she focused on him, the rest of the thieves got away with the loot. She chased them down the street, but eventually lost sight of them.

Once again in an alley she turned her head to the sky and screamed, "Ugggggh! Where are you when I need you Kid Flash!" to no answer, "Well I quit! I'm going back to doing evil, you hear! I told you that good was never an option for me!" she screamed at the absent Kid Flash. She marched out of the alley and back to Hive 5 headquarters.

**Hive 5 Headquarters**

"Jinx? We thought you were with that Lid Crash guy now!" yelled a bewildered Gizmo.

She was back in the Hive 5's headquarters now, and facing an interrogation from her former teammates. She rolled her eyes, "Its Kid Flash, shorty, and I was, but he left and I couldn't find him. So, I decided to go back to being a villain." she said, "Now let me in before I kick your buts out of my way."

Gizmo and the others willingly stepped aside and and the pink witch walked in. Somehow they had managed to fix most of the place up after Kid Flash's little intrusion last night, and now you could barley tell Kid Flash had been there unless you looked for signs of him. Then a thought occurred to her, "You guys didn't go in my ROOM did you?" she said, her eyes lighting pink.

"No!" they all said in unison.

"You better not have!" Jinx said, as she marched down to her room.

She found her room just as she, well okay Kid Flash, had left it. It was utterly in ruins, but as she picked up her sketchbook, smoothed out the pages and hugged it close (something she did partly because she was glad to have it back, but mostly, though she tried to hide it from herself, in hopes it held some remnant of the red and yellow clad super hero who had last touched it.) she was glad that her teammates hadn't tried to tidy her room up. They would never let her forget about those drawings.

As she started repairing her room a knock came on her door. "Who's there?" she asked,

"Its See-more," said the cyclops.

Jinx walked over to the door and it opened as she put her hands on her hips, asking, "Hey See-more. What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted some help cleaning your room up. I wouldn't have to go in." he said.

"No thanks See-more. I'm fine, I can do it myself." she said, letting the door close as she walked away.

"Oh, right then." said the cyclops from the other side of her door.

Sighing, Jinx pulled Kid Flash's roses out of her pocket, where they'd been strangely well preserved, and put them in a glass she grabbed from the kitchen, careful not to let her teammates see. "Where are you?" she whispered. Of coarse, she got no answer.

A few hours later Jinx's room was greatly improved and the alarm was going off. Racing upstairs she was the first one to the computer. "Okay, we've got a jewelery store, an electronics store, a couple of armored cars and a pie shop. I get the jewelry store."

"Ooo pie!" said Mammoth.

"I get the electronics store!" said Gizmo.

"The three of us got the armored cars." said Billy, indicating the other two who had yet to call a a store or car to rob.

Jinx nodded and they split up.

**A Jewelry Store**

Jinx held a black necklace with an amethyst pendant up to the light. She already had bypassed the extremely low rate security systems and no one had been in the shop or come to stop her. Though she was a little disappointed a certain speedster hadn't shown up, she was glad it had been so easy.

A yellow and red blur sped around her, taking the necklace and replacing it with a beautiful red rose. "Ooh, this is pretty Jinx. This is really beautiful." said the blur, stopping.

"Speak of the devil." she muttered.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Oh sure, NOW you show up!" she yelled.

He looked hurt, 'What do you mean Jinx?" he asked.

She glared at him, he eyes glowing pink, her hands ready to fire, "Oh sure, like you don't know. You turn me 'good' then leave me to figure out how to beat criminals and how I'm going to survive on my own!" she said.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry Jinx. Madam Rouge caught up to me and then I couldn't find you and I was so wor-" he started.

"Don't you 'I'm sorry' me Kid Flash! I looked all over for you! I tried and failed to stop the simplest of crimes four times and you were no where around! I slept in a dingy back alley and all you say is 'I'm sorry'! You heroes call US evil. Every time I think I can trust one of you you leave me to die!" she screamed as she fired blast after blast at him.

"Jinx you have no idea how sorry I am! Please forgive me! Please! I stayed up all night looking for you but Madam Rouge kept finding me." he said, he stopped running for just a moment and Jinx could see how hurt, how sad, how TIRED he seemed to be. For a moment she wanted to forgive him, but she chided herself, she wasn't going to get hurt by a hero again, and fired another blast at him.

"I'm sorry Jinx." he said, and he swirled his arm, making a tornado to fire at her.

He kept firing his tornadoes over and over at her, each time with an apology, each time seeming sadder than before. Somewhere along the line (though if you asked, neither one could tell you exactly when) they ended up outside, and it became a game for them.

"Missed me missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" teased Jinx, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Okay then, I will." said Kid Flash, smirking. In a flash of yellow and red he was kissing her. Her first instinct was to pull away and hit him with some bad luck, but before she could she was caught up in the kiss, and kissing back.

A few moments later Kid Flash pulled away. "Wow," they both said, in unison. They sat down on a nearby bench, dazed.

Kid Flash came to first. "Jinx? Jinxy, are you in there? Jinx? Earth to Jinx, come in Jinx.." he asked, waving his hands in front of her eyes.

She jumped "whoa, what?" she asked. Then it seemed to come back to her, "Wait, did you just call me Jinxy?" she said.

A guilty look spread across his face, "Ma-a-a-aybe." he said, avoiding her eyes.

She shook her head, saying, "Oh, come on Kid Flash, aren't you supposed to be the hero? What happened to the honesty policy?"

Immediately he looked highly offended and said, "Hey! I never lied! I just...Ummm...didn't...tell you...yes or no, I said maybe!"

Jinx raised an eyebrow at this and said, "Come on Kid Flash, yes or no."

Kid Flash sighed then said, "Fine, Yes, I did call you Jinxy." he put his arms up over his face, expecting blasts of pink to hit him at any moment. "Please don't hurt me!" he said.

Jinx laughed, "I'm not going to hurt you " she said. "but, if you ever call me Jinxy again, I might be forced toooo..let's say...teach you a lesson?"

Kid Flash cringed and said, "Aw, but I kind of like calling you Jinxy."

Jinx's eyes and fists glowed pink, "You. Will. Never. Call. Me. Jinxy. Got it?" she said angerly.

Kid Flash whimpered and nodded.

Jinx smiled and gave him a quick kiss. Then his communicator went off. He opened it up to Robin saying, "Kid Flash, meet us in Paris, we need your help, I'm sending the co-ordinates to your communicator now."

Kid Flash nodded, "Alright, I'll be there in a bit." he said as he closed his communicator and turned to Jinx, saying, "Come on, I'll introduce you to the Titans as a good guy."

Jinx smiled, "alright, but you'll have to introduce me as your girlfriend too." she said.

Kid Flash's eyes brightened and a smile spread across his face, "Deal." he said. Then he picked her up and ran off, Jinx screaming at him for doing that with out warning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey look at that! Its the bottom! Virtual cookies to you for reading all the way through. Virtual pie to<strong> **to all who review and remember, no flames or swearing!**


End file.
